garagekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Trap (Evolution): English Subtitles
This is the English version of the subtitles for episode 119: The Trap (Evolution). Transcript 00:49 *Aelita: Mom! I saw her in the Cortex. It seems impossible but I'm sure of it. She's alive! Dad, I promise you I will do everything I can to find her. Everything. 01:10 *Jeremy: How do you feel? *Aelita: Strange. I have finally gotten used to the fact that I would never see my mother again. *Jeremy: I understand. How is your search going on? *Aelita: I've been searching the internet all day long, but to no avail. It is kind of depressing. *Jeremy: Why not try the social networks? You could upload a picture of your mother and you would reach thousands of people immediately. It might give you somewhere to start. *Aelita: I dunno... *Jeremy: It's getting late anyway. We'll talk about this tomorrow, okay? 01:54 *Ulrich: But we already tried in so many different ways to prevent specters from stealing our codes. And they have all failed. *Odd: Yeah, and as a result, I don't have any codes left. I'm a low-end Lyoko Warrior now. *Ulrich: Don't you think you're exaggerating a bit? *Odd: Well, I'd like to see how you would react. I wish we could reverse the roles. *Jeremy: Reverse the roles... Reverse the roles! You're a genius! *Odd: What did I say? 02:27 *Jeremy: Trying to prevent specters from stealing our codes wasn't the right way to go. What we should be doing is trying to get them back! *Odd: Awsome! Does that mean I'm going to get them back? *Jeremy: Yes, but first we need to catch a specter. *William: Catch a specter? Are you insane? *Jeremy: All we need to do is to attract one into the scanners and steal its codes. Don't worry, I have a plan. Yumi will be the bait because she has the most codes left. You'll be watching, and Ulrich and Odd will go to Lyoko. To deactivate the tower, just in case. And we'll leave Aelita out of this. 03:45 *Aelita: You won't catch me! *Mom: Ha, ha, ha. Got you, sweatheart! *Aelita: Dad. *Mom: Dad. *Aelita's Thoughts written down: Hi. This is the first time I'm using a social network. But I have a good reason for being here. I'm looking for my mother. Mom, I know you're alive. If you see this message, please let me know. Thank you. 04:56 *William: I'll hide her, and if the specter gets too close, I'll step in. Okay? *Yumi: Okay. Jeremy? We're ready. *Jeremy: Okay, Yumi. Now we just have to wait. Alright guys, you can go. *Yumi: Are you sure it's going to work? *Jeremy: Look, you're in an isolated place and you're packed with codes. Don't you think this is the ideal situation for XANA to attack? 05:54 *Jeremy: I'll launch the virtualization. Transfer Odd. Transfer Ulrich. Virtualization! *Odd: And what are we supposed to do now, Jeremy? *Jeremy: We'll wait for a tower to be activated. *Ulrich: Great. *Odd: I never thought I would say that one day, but I hope XANA will attack soon. *Ulrich: Yeah, otherwise it might be a really long wait. 07:37 *Ulrich: Jeremy, that's enough. I can't stand it anymore. How long have we been waiting? *Jeremy: One hour and 17 minutes. *Odd: One hour and 17 minutes? Geez, how boring it is when XANA is not attacking... Next time I'll bring some playing cards. Well, some virual ones. By the way, couldn't you send us a refreshment room, a foosball table or something? *Ulrich: Odd! *Odd: Alright. I'll start a nap then. Wake me up when you need me. *Jeremy: Stay focused, guys. Stay focused. Bingo! A tower just activated in the desert secter! *Odd: Oh no Jeremy, not cool! Just when I was falling asleep... A Warrior can't even rest now... *Jeremy: Odd, let me remind you that you are on a mission right now. I'll transfer you. *Odd: What an unpleasent wake up call... *Jeremy: Okay guys, the tower is located 78 degrees East. *Ulrich: Will you send us our vehicles? *Jeremy: Nope. XANA might notice you. *Odd: You mean we'll have to walk? *Jeremy: You could crawl if you want. *Odd: This mission is definitely great... *Jeremy: Yumi? There's an activated tower at last. *Yumi: Okay Jeremy, we'll stand ready in case a specter shows up. *Jim: What's up, Ishiyama? Wanna run with me? *Yumi: I'm sorry, Mr. Morales. I don't feel like running right now. *Jim: Ah, you youngsters, no energy! 09:46 *William: It's alright Jeremy, it worked. The fish took the bait. 09:55 *Odd: I don't believe it. We have amazing vehicles and we're just wearing out our shoes. Ridiculous. *Jeremy: Okay, I got it Odd. But you have to protect Ulrich. He's the only one capable of deactivating the tower. *Odd: Yeah, I know, I know. I'm just the hero's sidekick here. *Ulrich: Yes, but not any hero, Odd. *Odd: Geez, I'm really getting fed up with not having any codes! 10:57 *Ulrich: Jeremy, we're there. *Jeremy: Okay, be ready to take action in case something goes wrong. *Odd: So, if I get it right, in this mission, we need to keep waiting all the time. How exciting. *Ulrich: Hey, will you keep quiet, sidekick? *Odd: Ahh! Some action at last! But I don't remember ordering any Krabs. *Yumi: Jeremy, I'm in the elevator. *Jeremy: Okay, go to the scanners. Home-made holographic projection. You just fell into the trap. Great, Yumi. I'll start the virtualization. Yeah, got you! Now let's finish this. *William: So? *Jeremy: Perfect. The scan detected his codes. *Ulrich: Jeremy, where are you with the specter? *Jeremy: We caught him. *Odd: You rock. Now can I tell you: I didn't think your plan would work. *Jeremy: Thanks for your confidence, Odd. It's always nice to hear. *Odd: You're welcome, Einstein. You're welcome. *Ulrich: Okay, now it is time to get serious. One down. *Odd: Hey, I want my share of Krabs too! Yeah, only two left. *Jeremy: 2.5%! We should be able to steal 2.5%! It can't be, he's destroying the scanner! *Ulrich, we have a big prolem with the specter. Hurry and deactivate the tower. *Ulrich: Okay Jeremy, I'm on it. *Jeremy: What the heck are you doing? Hurry up! *Ulrich: We're doing our best, Jeremy. *Jeremy: Darn it! The scanner is going to give way soon! *William: What just happened? *Jeremy: The specter... I think it exploded. 14:42 *Yumi: Jeremy? There's something weird here. Some sort of particle cloud. *Jeremy: A particle cloud? Yumi, I can see only one explanation. Some residue of the specter travelled to Lyoko. *Yumi: What? Jeremy, it's going towards me! *Jeremy: Yumi? Yumi, can you hear me? *William: She lost almost all of her life points. *Jeremy: Odd, Ulrich. The specter is on Lyoko and is chasing you. You gotta deactivate the tower quickly. *Odd: The specter is on Lyoko? What the heck? *Jeremy: It exploded in the scanner and some particles were transfered to the desert secter. *Odd: Eat that! Ulrich! Watch out, the specter is just behind you! Ulrich! Ulrich, waqke up! Ulrich! It can't be... Jeremy, Ulrich has stopped moving. He seems to be in some sort of coma. *William: It can't be... *Jeremy: What did I do... *Odd: Jeremy, what's going on? And Why did that thing spare me? *Jeremy: I don't know. *William: Wait Jeremy, this specter was programmed to steal codes, right? Since Odd has no more left, it may not have notice him. *Jeremy: Yeah, that makes sense. *Odd: Jeremy, what should I do now? I can't deactivate the tower. I'm useless here. *Jeremy: Okay, I'll devirtualize all three of you. We'll deal with the specter later. Oh no, the scanners are down! I can't devirtualize them! William, go down and take a look. *Odd: Jeremy, is something wrong? We're still here. *Jeremy: Odd, we have a big problem. The scanners are temporarily down. *Odd: You mean we're... stuck here? *Jeremy: Right now, yes, but we'll fix the problem. We'll fix it. 16:56 *Jeremy: Yumi, can you hear me? Yumi? What's going on? Odd, Yumi is moving on my screen. You have to go and take a look. I'll send you the Overboard. *Odd: Okay Jeremy, I'm on the way. What are the coordinates? *Jeremy: Currently: 120 degrees west. But she keeps moving. Odd, You're almost there. You should see her soon. *Odd: Huuh. Jeremy, Yumi is not moving. The specter is dragging her! Oh no, they're heading towards the Digital Sea! I'll take care of that thing right now! *Jeremy: No, no. It would be too risky. It didn't notice you yet, let's try to take advantage of that. *Odd: But we've got to do something, Jeremy. Otherwise Yumi will be a goner! *Jeremy: Think, think! Odd, I know what we're going to do. I'll activate a way tower. *Odd: A way tower? *Jeremy: Even with no codes, you can enter one. And once you're in there, I'll inject you all the code I could steal. *Odd: Awsome, Einstein! Let's just hope it will work. *Jeremy: The tower is located at 49 degrees north. Hurry up, Odd! William, did you find anything? *William: The cables are damaged. Look, I saw my uncle fix them thousands of times at his job, I will try to repair them. *Jeremy: Okay keep me updated! *Odd: Tower in sight, Jeremy! *Jeremy: Perfect! Rush to it! 18:58 *Odd: I'm ready, Jeremy. What should I do now? *Jeremy: Put your hand on the interface. I'll transfer the codes to you. *Odd: Okay. 19:14 *Jeremy: That's great, Odd! It works! *Odd: Jeremy, I can feel some sort of heat wave in my body. *Jeremy: Okay, you're fully loaded now. *Odd: Great, now I'll hurry and deactivate the tower. 19:33 *Jeremy: Oh no... No, no... Odd, the specter is chasing you now! *Odd: What? *Jeremy: It must have noticed your codes. *Odd: Darn it. 19:56 *Odd: Jeremy, I won't be able to hold on very long. I can't lose it. *Jeremy: Hold on. You're our last hope! William, where are you with those cables? *William: I'm doing my best, Jeremy. This is not easy. 20:37 *Odd: Okay, I'm ready. *Jeremy: Great, you really rock! *Odd: Oh no, the specter can enter the tower! Come on... 21:15 *Yumi: What happened? *William: It's a long story. 21:30 *Ulrich: So, you agree with me, Jeremy, that was the first and last time we will ever try to catch a specter? *Jeremy: Yes. I wasn't expecting it to be that bad. *Odd: The good news is that I'm no longer a codeless. Granted, 4% is not much, but it's better than nothing. *Jeremy: The real good news is that XANA was weakened. It will give us some more time for Aelita to find her mother. *Odd: To celebrate that, what about a little nap? What don't you like naps? 22:03 *Jeremy: Hi. I've got some news. Odd is no longer codeless, and XANA's power has been reduced! *Aelita: Come in, I have something to show you. Look, I got hundreds of replies. No trail yet, but that's incredibile. A solidarity chain is being created to help me find my mother. *Jeremy: That's awesome. You have plenty of virtual friends who will help you. *Aelita: I also have some real friends who are always there when I need them. All this gives me incredible strength. *Jeremy: We'll find her. I'm sure of it. We'll find her. Category:Season 5 Category:English Subtitles Category:Subtitles Category:Code lyoko evolution